I'm the mother fuckin' princess
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: [OS] Il était une fois Hermione et Drago. Le conte ne se terminera pas il l'était prévu.[Suite d'Outrageous secret]


**_I'm the mother fuckin'princess_**

_La suite d'Outrageous secret._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes ou autres problèmes dans ma fic mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire, la fac me prend beaucoup de temps._

_Encore désolée, j'y remédie dès que je peux. Merci aux revieweuses qui m'ont fais part des problèmes techniques de la fic._

* * *

Hermione était affalée dans ce qui était communément appelé un canapé. Sa tête reposé en arrière, laissant ses cheveux formaient une cascade jusqu'au sol. Un miroir était placé juste derrière la banquette, ce qui permettait à Hermione de voir sa crinière. Bien sûr elle devait un peu se tordre le cou, même beaucoup, mais honnêtement, en se moment précis elle se fichait bien de la douleur. 

Elle regardait sa chevelure faite d'anglaises, d'ondulations et de frisottis. Voilà un bien horrible mélange. C'était peut-être pour cela que Rogue la détestait, parce que ces cheveux étaient un infâme mélange de différentes sortes.

Hermione afficha une mine dégoûtée face à cette constatation, c'est vrai qu'elle le détestait aussi pour sa capillaire de nature terne mais surtout grasse. Comment pouvait-on avoir les cheveux aussi mal entretenu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de prendre un baume pour les cheveux et se l'étaler sur la tête !

Hermione respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Décidément ces temps-ci, elle avait tendance à s'énerver toute seule. Elle retourna son attention vers le miroir, où le reflet de ces cheveux y était toujours présent. Il avait bien grandi depuis deux ans. Maintenant, au lieu de donner l'impression d'avoir une crinière de lionne effet casque, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir une crinière de lionne effet réel.

Certes ils avaient perdu en volume mais ils n'en restaient pas moins, moches, incoiffables, indisciplinés… bref, ils étaient bon à couper. Hermione sourit à cette réflexion, elle se voyait bien avec un ciseau et cisailler cette masse touffue. Soudain son sourire s'effaça, sa solution, elle venait de la trouver.

Hermione ramena sa tête en avant et attendit quelques instants que son sang redescende puis elle se leva du canapé. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle à la recherche de sa baguette magique ou d'un ciseau. Il était pratiquement impossible qu'elle en trouve un en ces lieux mais après tout, si elle croyait quand coupant ses cheveux, ils allaient devenir soyeux et disciplinés, elle pouvait bien croire qu'elle pourrait trouver un ciseau.

La salle commune des préfets était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Drago et elle ne prenaient vraiment pas soin de cette pièce, mais cela n'était pas très important. Ces derniers temps, plus tout était dans l'ordre et rangé, plus elle avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Dans le désordre aussi me direz-vous.

L'état de la salle décrivait parfaitement sa tête et son cerveau en se moment. Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à travailler, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir rester une heure sur un devoir de potion, lui procurait un mal de tête horrible. Que lui était donc t-il arrivé ?

Hermione ne savait plus trop quand cela avait commencé, enfin si elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle se redressa et parcoura une nouvelle fois la salle de regard. Où était sa baguette par Merlin ! Ces yeux commencèrent à traîner et son esprit à divaguer. Hermione se remémora le commencement de son calvaire mais le peu de dignité qui lui restait lui empêcha de repenser à se moment.

Hermione traversa la pièce et débuta son grand nettoyage. Tous les moyens sont bons pour oublier sa déchéance. Elle prit les coussins du canapé où elle était précédemment installée et les jeta à terre. Elle enleva la house de la banquette et entreprit de la laver dans la baignoire de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était couverte de tâches et son odeur était vraiment douteuse.

Tans pis pour sa baguette, elle la retrouverai plus tard, là elle se concentrait sur son nettoyage de printemps, oubliant le fait que la saison du moment était l'été. Hermione amena la house dans la salle de bain et la posa par terre. Elle se pencha vers la baignoire et ouvrit les deux robinets laissant couler une eau bouillante d'où s'échapper de la fumée.

De la buée apparut bientôt sur les miroirs de la salle de bain. Hermione retourna dans la salle commune et enleva toutes les autres houses pour les mettre avec la première. Elle les balança toutes dans la baignoire et sortit d'un placard une grande fiole de savon. Elle la versa entièrement dans la cuve.

Hermione chercha dans la salle de bain un objet qui pourrait l'aider à « remuer » l'eau bouillante et le savon. Elle n'était pas non plus stupide au point de se brûler le bras. Elle aperçut alors le balai de Drago. Hermione pinça les lèvres en signe de sa grande hésitation. Il n'était pas censé être au courant.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le balai et le prit en main. Hermione s'arrêta à mi chemin entre la baignoire et l'endroit de repos du balai et sourit. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement Ginny (ndlr : Référence à Outrageous secret, le passage de Ginny et son balai.). Elle secoua la tête et se positionna devant la grande bassine.(1)

Hermione retourna le balai et mit le manche dans l'eau. Elle commença des mouvements circulaires pour mélanger l'eau, le savon et les houses. Elle espérait sincèrement que Drago ne rentre pas tout de suite, que dirait-il s'il la voyait se servir de son balai, non pas pour des choses orgasmiques, mais pour des tâches ménagères ?

Hermione rigola à cette idée, elle imaginait parfaitement sa tête de fouine s'il la surprenait. Bien que techniquement la fouine devrait plutôt être un surnom destiné à Ron, mais elle adorait insulter Drago avec cette injure. Comme il était prévisible, Hermione connaissait ces réactions par cœur, force de les voir et les revoir chaque jour.

Hermione plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils face à cette pensée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle et Drago étaient un vieux couple de retraités, incapable de tenir dignement un appartement. Rien qu'à y penser cela l'énerver, qui y a-t-il de pire que la monotonie ? Hermione remua plus énergiquement, si elle ne parlait pas, ces gestes brusques traduisaient son incapacité à trouver des solutions.

Finalement elle s'arrêta. Inutile de s'en prendre à ces pauvres draps et encore moins au pauvre balai de Drago. Ce n'était pas lui qui était monotone, c'était son cher possesseur. Hermione grogna de mécontentement et jeta le balai dans la baignoire. Quel imbécile se Drago.

Elle s'assit en face de la baignoire contre le mur. Elle devait reprendre le dessus, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Drago ne pouvait pas avoir tant d'emprise, aucun garçon ne peut avoir autant d'emprise sur une fille ! Hermione essaya de s'en persuader en tapant gentiment sa tête contre le marbre derrière elle.

Elle se souvint de quand cela avait commencé. Un soir dans les toilettes, oui en une soirée tout avait basculé. Ils avaient couché ensemble, elle et Drago. Hermione en avait été fière les premiers temps, une douce satisfaction lui montant à la tête chaque fois qu'elle y pensait mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient bien changé.

Hermione ressentait un froid glacial à chaque souvenir de cette soirée, un sentiment de tristesse, de déchirure. Elle voyait cela d'un point de vue noir car c'était à partir de cette soirée qu'il avait changé avec elle. Elle était sa « petite amie » du soir, comme sa maîtresse qu'il venait voir quand sa femme refusait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Voilà ce qu'elle était, une amante.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que cette sensation de libération lui procure autant de plaisir qu'à lui, mais à croire qu'ils étaient littéralement opposés. Elle ne pouvait pas ce contenter de cela, en vérité, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était l'impuissance. Oui, Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dis après leur première nuit.

Une phrase : « Harry serait le plus grand joueur de Quidditch. Ron aurait toutes les libertés qu'il voudrait. Luna et Neville seraient les deux botanistes les plus riches. Ginny aurait le plus beaux des balais et Drago serait fou amoureux d'Hermione… »

Cette nuit-là, elle y avait vraiment cru. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle avait rêvé de changer la vie de ses amis, de leurs montrer que le bonheur était partout, qu'il suffisait juste d'y croire et de s'accrocher. Hermione s'était prise à son propre jeu, elle s'était accrochée à Drago, voulant qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, elle n'avait obtenu qu'un simple « coup de rein ».

Hermione se frotta les yeux de sa main droite et ria nerveusement.

« Je suis la putain de princesse de ce conte à chier ! »

Et Hermione se mit à rigoler, ce n'était pas un rire comique ou de contentement, c'était un rire dément digne des plus grands fous. Elle était réellement en train de perdre pied.

C'est alors que le coupable de son supplice arriva dans la salle de bain. Drago poussa la porte et mit les deux pieds dans la pièce. Une chaleur étouffante le fit suffoquer et l'épaisse buée l'empêcha de voir quelque chose. Il sortit alors sa baguette et murmura un sort. La température de la pièce redevint ambiante et la buée disparut.

C'est ce qui tira Hermione de sa démence. Drago regarda la baignoire où son balai flottait, entouré de houses de canapé. Il respira intensément et s'approcha de la baignoire. Le blond tendit le bras et sortit son balai de là, il se secoua énergiquement, tentant de le faire sécher. Drago entendit un habit se froisser derrière lui ce qui le fit se retourner.

Il vit alors Hermione, assise par terre, dans un état de transe. Drago la sonda sur regard et émit une grimace. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ces derniers temps mais elle lui donnait envie de se lancer un sort dans la tête. Elle n'était plus comme les premiers jours, souriante, optimiste jusqu'à voir le bien même chez lui.

Drago ne voyait plus la Gryffondor qui l'avait fais craquer dans les toilettes la première fois. Il jeta doucement son balai près de la douche, à l'endroit exacte où il l'avait laissé la première fois. Il se retourna ensuite vers Hermione et s'agenouilla devant elle. Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui, comme sortit de sa folie passagère.

Elle le regarda durement, Drago dut se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire, même n'étant pas présent.

- Il est quelle heure ? Finit par demander Hermione d'un ton las.

- L'heure que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive. Répondit Drago calmement.

Hermione détourna le regard après cette question. Quel culot il avait de lui demander ça ! Hermione ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui donner d'explication, alors elle se contenta de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

- Rien. Embrasse-moi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa. Il posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait les lèvres froides. Le blond se contentait de chastes baisers sans aucune agression. Hermione ne voulait pas de la tendresse, elle voulait de la libération. Elle plaça dans ses mains sur la nuque de Drago et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Il commençait à connaître ses envies, ses pulsions. Quand elle décidait qu'ils le feraient là tout de suite maintenant, ils le faisaient sur le champs. Au moins, cela elle ne l'avait pas perdu depuis leur première fois dans les WC. Hermione tourna agilement sa langue dans la bouche de Malefoy, voulant re-goûter chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Sa bouche, sa salive étaient devenu presque une drogue pour elle. Alors ne parlons même pas de son corps.

Drago lui semblait préféré goûter la langue d'Hermione. Un goût de pêche, oui de pêche. De plus elle embrassait divinement bien. Mais à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'un simple baiser langoureux, il voulait plus et il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Drago passa sa main sur la nuque d'Hermione et la descendit jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Hermione comprit le message et se redressa pour s'agenouiller comme lui. Malefoy fit alors glisser sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione, il aimait la toucher, la caresser et elle aussi apparemment. Hermione soupira de satisfaction, comme ce contact lui avait manqué durant ces dernières heures. Aussi, elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, elle enleva activement la cravate de Drago en la dénouant et en la faisant valser dans la baignoire.

- Je tenais beaucoup à cette cravate. Fit Drago, sans aucune vigueur.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Elle défit les boutons prestement, voulant en finir au plus vite. Son sentiment de libération ne demandait qu'à sortir. Drago le comprit bien car il se mit assis part terre à l'aide de sa main libre et entraîna Hermione sur lui.

Hermione était désormais à califourchon sur lui et celle-ci se colla encore plus à son amant. Elle voulait sentir qu'il la désirait, elle voulait savoir qu'il avait envie de la prendre là maintenant. Drago grogna de plaisir quand Hermione se frotta à lui et son érection ne fit qu'accroître. Hermione captura ces lèvres et Drago passa sa main sous la jupe d'écolière d'Hermione. Au diable les préliminaires, ils en avaient déjà fais assez pour savoir quels effets ils avaient sur eux.

Drago voulait de l'action et vu l'impatience de la Gryffondor, elle aussi. Malefoy baissa donc son sous-vêtement d'une traite et l'envoya rejoindre la cravate dans la baignoire derrière eux. Hermione regarda la scène et sourit.

- Je tenais beaucoup à cette culotte. Dit celle-ci en souriant.

Drago lui fit un sourire grognard, signe que pour lui, cette culotte était plus un barrage qu'autre chose.

Hermione descendit ses mains vers le pantalon noir de Drago et défit la boucle de la ceinture avec agilité. Cela s'appelle l'expérience !(2) Elle mit autant de conviction pour baisser son pantalon, malheureusement, ils eurent un peu de mal, du à la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Drago embrassa le cou d'Hermione, laissant l'apparition de plusieurs suçons.

Hermione émit un petit gémissement, il connaissait ces zones érogènes et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait beaucoup de chose en lui à vrai dire. Elle baissa alors son caleçon, avec autant de mal que le pantalon mais elle y parvint tout de même. Son apparent érection la rendit folle. Voilà ce qu'elle aimait aussi chez lui. Son désir pour elle.

Ils ne perdirent plus de temps et Hermione se positionna au dessus de lui et Drago la pénétra. Hermione émit un hoqueté de plaisir, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commença à bouger au dessus de lui, ne le lâchant plus du regard. Elle le désirait ardemment et elle comptait bien lui montrer. Drago la fixait de ses prunelles grises. Il embrassa alors sans prévenir y mettant toute sa frustration de la journée de ne pas l'avoir touché, ni même effleuré.

Hermione accéléra les mouvements de reins, voulant ressentir ce qu'elle avait tant attendu. Drago suivit son accélération en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Celui-ci commença à émettre ce qui ressemblait à des gémissements. Hermione le suivit dans ses plaintes lascives et s'agrippa avec ses deux mains aux rebords de la baignoires derrière.

Les mouvements de bassin d'Hermione s'intensifièrent encore, le moment de délivrance était bientôt arrivé. Drago continuait d'embrasser le cou de son amante, s'aventurant même parfait jusqu'à derrière l'oreille. Il arrêta finalement ces baisers car il sentit qu'il allait craquer sous peu de temps et il avait besoin de souffle.

Quelques instant après, il se libéra en elle. Il gémit de plaisir à l'aide d'un son rauque, du à son précédent effort. Hermione prit cette libération comme son point de jouvence mais sa véritable satisfaction allait arriver dans quelques secondes alors elle continua ses mouvements jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait et elle l'obtint.

Ses muscles se contractèrent et Hermione put faire éclater son contentement en un gémissement fort et sensuel. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de se relever. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Drago. Celui-ci se rhabilla en remontant son caleçon et son pantalon, il laissa sa ceinture ouverte. Ne sait-on jamais !(3)

Après plusieurs minutes de plénitude, la folie d'Hermione lui revint. Sa tristesse habituelle revenait au galop sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique se soit. Elle émit alors un grognement de frustration. Voilà ce qu'elle vivait ses trois derniers mois. Drago sembla avoir remarqué son changement d'humeur.

- Tu n'es donc jamais rassasiée ? Demanda celui-ci avec un expression amusée.

Il se tenait devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, sa chemise encore ouverte laissant entrevoir son torse pâle et imberbe. Hermione le regarda avec une expression de désintérêt avant de rediriger son regard vers la baignoire, toujours rempli d'eau.

Drago perdit son expression d'amusement et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle. Il sembla à Hermione que celui-ci commençait sincèrement à perdre patience.

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?!

Hermione le regarda méchamment, comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ? Comme si elle était une folle dans une asile.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Répondit Hermione durement.

Drago la toisa et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione y répondit fiévreusement, elle se sentait prête pour un deuxième tour. Mais alors que Drago descendait sa bouche vers son cou, Hermione repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ses derniers mois. Saillez, sa libido venait d'atteindre le point zéro, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire l'amour avec Drago.

Et il sembla le remarquer car il s'arrêta et la fixa froidement. Hermione ne lâcha pas son regard, lui faisant comprendre que là, ce n'était pas possible, et tout cela à cause de lui. Drago le comprit très bien.

- Va te faire foutre Granger ! Prononça Drago entre ses dents, passablement énervé.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione, les larmes commençant brouiller sa vue.

Hermione l'entendit s'affaler sur l'un des canapés, qui n'avaient plus de houses d'ailleurs. Une colère monta en elle, elle en avait assez de cette situation. Elle en avait marre de devoir tout supporter sur ces épaules, sa souffrance était déjà bien assez lourde sans qu'en plus, Drago vienne ajouter ses problèmes de frustration et sa colère.

C'est à cette instant qu'Hermione eut envie de tout lui dire. Oui, de tout lui balancer dans le visage, tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé par sa faute. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune. Elle trouva Drago comme elle l'avait prédit dans le fauteuil central. Il regardait la cheminée éteinte et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il affichait un air contrarié.

Hermione souffla un grand coup ce qui obligea Drago à tourner la tête vers elle. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand il vit dans quel état elle était. Ces yeux étaient rouges du à ces pleurs, elle tremblait, sûrement du à la colère et elle paraissait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas près de vouloir entendre.

- Je suis une putain de princesse ! JE SUIS TA PUTAIN DE PRINCESSE ! Je sers de trou au Prince Charmant ; je suis devenue tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté et cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça !

Hermione hurlait presque en lui disant cela. Drago parut choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire et voulu répondre mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- J'ai voulu changer les choses et les embellir ! Regarde où j'en suis maintenant, je suis là à pleurer devant mon prince charmant, à le supplier comme la putain de princesse que je suis !! Alors si ce n'est que du sexe que tu veux Drago, vas te faire voir !

Hermione était essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres. Drago la regardait, il semblait réfléchir. Il se leva après un temps de réflexion et se plaça devant Hermione.

- Cesse donc de jouer les martyres. Lui envoya Drago dans un murmure.

Hermione ferma les yeux et sembla étouffer un sanglot.

- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Murmura celle-ci, les yeux toujours clos.

Drago releva le regard vers elle, et entre ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il venait de comprendre, grâce à une simple phrase, tout s'éclairé en lui. Mais il était trop tard, le temps qu'il bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, Hermione était déjà devant le portrait de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy. Fit Hermione avant que le portrait ne se referme sur elle.

Drago resta stoïque. Comment avait-il fais pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il ferma les yeux pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Je suis le putain de prince charmant et j'ai perdu ma princesse. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**FIN**

(1) Je cherchais un synonyme de baignoire et au vue de ma flème, je n'ai pas trop eu envie de chercher. Si vous avez des idées .

(2) Désolée mais j'étais obligée! I love Joseph Tribiani!

(3) On est obsédé ou on ne l'est pas! Drago l'est visiblement.

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**

**_Je sais, c'est une fin plutôt triste mais que voulez vous... le monde est cruel. _**

**_Amicalement, mais surtout éternellement, Letty Malfoy._**

****


End file.
